Come undone
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Eu não vou tocar no Barton. Não até que eu o faça te matar devagar e de forma íntima, de todas as maneiras que ele sabe que você teme. E então ele vai acordar só o suficiente para ver seu bom trabalho. Quando ele gritar, eu lhe partirei o crânio." Loki cumpre sua promessa." dark!fic


ítulo:Come Undone

Autora:Nayla

Categoria:UA – Concurso III/2012, UA/RA

Classificação:NC-17

Advertências:estupro, sadismo, tortura, morte dos personagens principais

Capítulos:one-shot

Completa?SIM

Resumo:"Eu não vou tocar no Barton. Não até que eu o faça te matar devagar e de forma íntima, de todas as maneiras que ele sabe que você teme. E então ele vai acordar só o suficiente para ver seu bom trabalho. Quando ele gritar, eu lhe partirei o crânio." Loki cumpre sua promessa.

N/A:minha primeira fic realmente dark ok Hannah linda que me obrigou a escrever sobre esse plot, brigem com ela

**xxx**

É o cheiro de podridão que a desperta. Natasha leva a mão à boca antes de sequer abrir os olhos, porque ela consegue sentir a bile lhe subir por toda a garganta. É mais forte do que ela e a espiã vomita por entre os próprios dedos,enquanto empurra o chão frio de concreto com a outra mão de modo a tentar se levantar.

Não consegue. Ela grita em sua mente para continuar tentando, grita que não é tão difícil, que ela já esteve em situações piores, que ela precisa pelo menos abrir os olhos e se erguer para descobrir onde está, mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedece, ele não responde a nenhum de seus comandos e ela grita de novo, conseguindo apenas aumentar sua dor de cabeça.

Natasha conhece essa sensação de torpor que lhe tomou todos os sentidos, ela conhece esse enjôo, e só tem uma explicação: Ela foi drogada. Rolando de costas, ela se força a tatear o chão e a parede mais próxima por alguma pista e a conclusão é óbvia: Ela está presa em uma cela. Até agora, nada de novo. _Nada de novo,_ela repete para si mesma, baixinho, procurando se acalmar o bastante para entender como chegou ali.

Ela se lembra de uma ligação e _Agente Barton foi comprometido._Ela se lembra de Bruce Banner e do Hulk, ela se recorda de ter ouvido explosões, pessoas gritando e o Loki rindo. A risada dele ecoa por sua mente como trilha sonora do filme em preto e branco de lembranças que está se desenrolando em frente aos seus olhos fechados. Ela se lembra de Clint, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos claros, mas sem realmente vê-la, sem realmente reconhecê-la. Ela tinha cerrado o punho com tanta força que as próprias unhas machucaram-lhe a pele, pronta para acertar-lhe um último soco, mas então ele a chamou pelo nome e _ela foi comprometida._

- Ela acordou. – É a voz dele, Natasha reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar.

- Vamos começar o show então. – Esse é Loki e mesmo no escuro, ela sabe que ele está sorrindo. Ele está sorrindo e ela de repente se sente ainda mais enjoada. O deus sussurra uma palavra em uma língua que ela não conhece e a pequena luz azul bruxuleante de seu cetro toma por completo a cela, iluminando-a.

Natasha tenta rastejar para trás ao ver o espião caminhando para frente, na sua direção e apesar de todos os músculos de seu corpo doerem, ela consegue alcançar a parede, acabando por encurralar-se ainda mais. Clint agarra-lhe os ombros, só para empurrá-la contra as imperfeições de concreto da parede com força e depois atirá-la no chão, começando uma sequência de chutes.

Ela tenta se levantar ou pelo menos chutá-lo de volta ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente, mas ele prende suas pernas entre as deles, imobilizando qualquer tentativa de ataque. Clint lhe soca o rosto, de modo a arrancar-lhe sangue, mas ele não lhe arranca gritos, ou gemidos. Ela já sobreviveu diversas torturas antes e por mais que ela saiba que não vai sobreviver dessa vez, a espiã se recusa a dar ao asgardiano esse prazer. Porque é Loki, é Loki quem está fazendo tudo isso, é Loki quem vai matá-la. Não é Clint.

_Não. É. Clint._

O espião puxa uma faca do cinto e a lâmina fria brinca, passeando por seu peito, por sua barriga com pressão suficiente apenas para rasgar-lhe a roupa e ela sabe que ele vai demorar a atacá-la, querendo construir a tensão, o terror. A ruiva trinca os dentes e respira fundo, sabendo que vai ser longo e doloroso. Ela não teme a morte, afinal todo mundo morre; ela aprendeu isso ainda criança e os anos como agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. só fortaleceram sua crença. Ela não tem medo de morrer e Clint sabe disso. Ela sabe que ele sabe. Ele apunhala com força, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, abrindo-lhe uma ferida no abdômen, mas não é fatal, não é para ser fatal. Não é o fim, é apenas o começo.

A dor do primeiro golpe não lhe prepara para o segundo nem para o terceiro e Natasha tenta revidar, se desvencilhar dele, atacar qualquer coisa que seus braços consigam alcançar, mas é tudo em vão. Suas forças estão esvaindo-se com o seu sangue e tudo fica terrivelmente frio. Não tem saída para ela, mas ela sabe que Loki não conseguirá conter a língua prateada e quando ele for se gabar para o mundo nada o salvará da ira dos vingadores. Que eles façam pior com o asgardiano, que eles a vinguem. Ela se força a abrir os olhos e encarar os olhos opacos de Clint. _Que eles o vinguem também._

Contrariando suas expectativas, então, o arqueiro leva a lâmina até os lábios da espiã, sujando-os com o sangue dela. Ele pode ver a confusão brilhando nos olhos azuis, mas ele cala seu questionamento, engolindo qualquer que fossem as palavras que estavam prestes a escapar-lhe os lábios partidos, invadindo-lhes com a língua em um beijo que era tudo menos gentil.

- Ele sempre quis fazer isso de novo. – Loki diz e isso dói mais do que qualquer ferimento. – Ele me contou.

Amor é para crianças. – _E ela nem sequer chegou a ser uma criança, não, ela começou cedo demais._- É isso que ela disse a Loki e é isso que ela dizia para si mesma.

Natasha sempre se perguntou se Clint tomara a decisão certa de não matá-la, ela se lembra de ter perguntado para ele no quarto de hotel que eles dividiam em uma missão. Ele não precisou nem pensar antes de responder que _claro_que foi o certo. Clint não pensou, mas ela sim, ela pensou demais sobre ele e pensou em seus sorrisos sarcásticos, em suas respostas atravessadas, ou no modo em que ele agarrou com força a sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos seus naquela vez em Londres, e a ruiva não conseguiu mais parar de pensar no que tudo isso significava.

Ela se lembra bem da Guerra Civil em Budapeste e do prédio indo pelos ares juntos com as pessoas que eles deveriam proteger, ela se lembra de ter socado a porta de metal até abrir pequenas feridas nos punhos para que a abrissem, para que os deixassem sair. Esse foi uma das missões em que todo mundo morre, até o taxista que os levou do aeroporto ao hotel, mas eles sobrevivem. Por que, de todas as pessoas, eles sobreviveram? E Clint tinha _olhado_para ela como se dissesse que não foi culpa dela, como se tivesse sido culpa dele, como se ele soubesse de todos esses sentimentos malditos que ela havia lutado desesperadamente para esconder, para enterrar em um canto escuro de sua mente; E Natasha sentiu vontade de socá-lo, de quebrar-lhe o nariz com um só golpe, mas acabou por beijá-lo, pressionando seus lábios com força contra os deles e _ele finalmente fechou os olhos._

Clint havia percorrido cada centímetro de seu corpo, com as mãos, com a boca, e Natasha deixou, ela puxou-o ainda mais para dentro dela, agarrando-se com força as costas dele com propriedade, com urgência, com um desespero que ela pensou que não fosse capaz mais de sentir. – Nat... – O apelido escapou-lhe os lábios partidos em um sussurro e a espiã balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não diga que vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela odiou a maneira que sua voz soou quebrada e frágil, mas pelo menos ele respeitou, ele não disse que tudo ficaria bem, não, ele disse que _a amava._Natasha o beijou de volta.

Mas agora ele não diz nada, nem enquanto ele abre o zíper da calça, nem quando ele se força contra ela, investindo sem o menor aviso, sem a menor gentileza. Ele não diz nada, mas a espiã diz, ela diz que o ama também porque mesmo sabendo que não vai mudar nada, ela diz agora porque ela nunca disse antes, porque ela nunca mais poderá dizer e porque ele _merece_ouvir.

- Acho que estou começando a entender porque Thor ama os humanos, vocês são tão divertidos. – Loki se aproxima de onde eles estão, o mesmo sorriso sádico ainda dançando em seus lábios e Natasha vira a cabeça de modo a encará-lo porque ela não pode mais olhar para Clint. Ela sente seu sangue ferver e a espiã tenta se convencer de que é devido ao ódio, não a dor, e pelo minuto em que ela encara os olhos maníacos do asgardiano, ela consegue.

As mãos de Clint lhe sobem pelo pescoço, apertando-o e Natasha joga a cabeça para trás, tentando fugir, tentando respirar, mas ele é forte e a puxa de volta para os lábios dele e dessa vez a ruiva não tenta se desvencilhar, não, ela agarra-lhe as costas, ficando as unhas na pele de alabastro dele porque se ela vai morrer, ela quer alcançar o paraíso. Ele investe uma última vez, explodindo dentro dela e o único som que ela permite escapar-lhe a garganta não é de dor.

Ele se deixa cair em cima dela, seu corpo fazendo pressão nas feridas e não dói tanto quanto deveria porque a espiã consegue sentir como se estivesse à deriva, se distanciando de tudo e de todos e essa é a sensação de ser desfeita, de ser quebrada em milhares de pedaços. Seu mundo perde completamente as cores, e ela se sente como se tivesse mergulhando na mais completa escuridão, cada vez afundando mais até que...

- Nat... – É a voz dele, Natasha reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. – Tasha? TASHA?

Ela não consegue abrir os olhos, ela não _quer_abri-los. Ele grita, Loki ri e então silêncio. Finalmente, silêncio.

FIM

N/A:Licença enquanto eu vou buscar um canto escuro onde eu possa me aninhar e chorar PARA SEMPRE


End file.
